


Raise the Dead

by Miko_of_Midnight



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Day 5, M/M, Mentions of Lian Yu, Mild Smut, Olivarry Week 2017, Oliver and Barry knew each other Before, Secret Relationship (kinda), season 1 divergence, secret relationship au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:50:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miko_of_Midnight/pseuds/Miko_of_Midnight
Summary: Barry sees the news that the prodigal prince of Starling City had returned after being stranded on an island for 5 years.The last time he had seen him... Well he'd thought he was dead.Olivarry Week 2017- Day #5- Secret Relationship AU





	Raise the Dead

**Author's Note:**

> So, there is the standard definition of Secret Relationship AU and then there’s this fic. So fair warning, this is not that. This is a secret that Barry and Oliver share about their relationship that others don’t know. Don’t get me wrong, an aspect of that is Olivarry, but it’s a bit more than that. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy the bit of twist to the prompt. 
> 
> As always, all mistakes are mine not beta-read atall.

“Billionaire Oliver Queen, who has been missing for five years and presumed dead was found in a small island in the North China sea. He will be returning home to Starling City once he has been treated for his injuries.”

Barry had been headed up to bed after working late when he heard the news that Iris had on and froze behind her, wide-eyed, looking at the local news. There was an old picture of Oliver from before the island. Barry gazed at the picture, drinking in the sight of him. Far too quickly his picture was taken off the screen and the anchor was moving on to a new story since they had no further information. He could believe he was-alive.

“Bare?” Iris asked.

“Yeah?” he asked as he whipped around and their heads nearly collided, because she was standing right next to him. “Oh, sorry,” he said, taking a step back.

She looked at him worriedly, “Are you okay?” Barry nodded automatically. She narrowed her eyes at that in disbelief. “Uh. Huh.” She punctuated her words with a look that told him he better talk to her.

“Oh,” her eyes widened. “Is it causing- are you remembering when you were lost?” She bit her lip at that. He knew that she was trying to keep her own emotions in check about that. He had unintentionally worried her when he had been missing for nearly a year when he had gone to study abroad. He just swallowed and nodded. It was close to the truth, anyways.

“Oh Barry,” she threw her arms around him and squeezed as if her arms alone could keep him there and safe from unforeseen circumstances and from his own mind. He hugged her back. He still found that the contact was nice after everything that happened. He had taken just the loving touch of family for granted _before_.

After seeing this initial report that night, Barry kept an eye on the news for the next few weeks because everyone was still talking about _his_ miraculous return to life after being stranded on an island for five years. He was never more thankful to be a nobody. His own ‘miraculous’ return had garnered a short article in the paper about a cop’s kid coming home. This could have also been because it had taken the program awhile to know that he was lost and he had forgotten to talk at all to the US Embassy there, so it was his own fault that no one had noticed his disappearance earlier.

It was while he was watching the news one night that he first saw the reports of a vigilante archer. He barely kept in an audible gasp as he saw an artist’s rendering of him. He knew that hood, he knew that jawline. _Oliver_.

He wanted to go rushing to Starling City right _now._ However he knew that he needed to be more practical about this. The first issue being that he wasn’t sure if Oliver would even want to see him again. They had been thrown together by fate and while they had camaraderie (and if he was being honest, maybe more than that, at least on his side) that was mostly out of necessity. _The sex wasn’t out of necessity._ A voice whispered in his mind. He shook his head at that as if to dislodge that thought. _That_ had been necessity too, It was just instincts, that was all nothing else.   _Liar_.

Regardless, the fact remained that he still had no idea if Oliver would actually _want_ to see him. And Oliver probably assumed he was dead as well. Plus he had responsibilities. He couldn’t just pick up and run off to Starling City because he felt like it.

So instead he watched the news, gathered all the information he could. He worried that the police would catch him, but he also worried that they wouldn’t. While Barry could respect that sometimes it was necessary to end a threat, permanently. He had seen enough truly horrifying people in his work with the CCPD and he had needed to survive on the island, but this was different. The Vigilante was taking out people with the precision of a machine. He didn’t see anything of the Oliver he knew in the Hood’s actions. 

He debated for weeks and finally he decided to go. He took some vacation days and told his family that he was going to visit a friend from study abroad. Not technically a lie, either.

The train ride to Starling City felt impossibly long. He tried to read, but was unable to focus. He couldn’t even focus on watching a movie on his laptop. He put on his headphones, but he didn’t hear any of the music that was being transmitted. All he could think about was the thousands of possibilities that could happen. Each scenario he thought of would be worse than the last.

When he arrived he focused on find his way from the train station to his cheap hotel room. Unlikely for him he hadn’t been to Starling City before and his hotel was on the brink of being in the bad part of town. It was a decent enough hotel, though, and impersonal, far from fancy, chain hotel.

After setting down his bags he flopped onto the bed. He exhaled, relaxing his body. He was tired from the day of travelling and stressing. He was still a bit dumbstruck that he was actually here. After weeks of planning, it hadn’t been in vain. He was here. He figured he would close his eyes for just a few minutes before making a concrete game plan to find him. The next time he opened his eyes it was dark out.

He groaned in annoyance at himself. The clock by the bed declared the time in an angry red that was the only light in the room other than the street lights outside. His stomach felt empty and he realized he hadn’t eaten since his sandwich on the train. Not much would be open this late… He would bet there was a Big Belly Burger nearby though and they were open late. He splashed some water on his face to help wash away the last of the sleep from his eyes and to convince his brain he was truly awake now. The front desk directed him to the nearest Big Belly Burger and he set out into Starling City.

He made it to the restaurant and sat at a table near the back corner. It wasn’t too busy; he supposed he shouldn’t be surprised given the late hour, and he quickly placed his order before he began to contemplate how to approach him. He was sure it’d be easy enough to find Queen Consolidated, but how could he actually see Oliver? Each scenario, scheme really, that jumped to mind seemed ridiculous and the stuff of shticks from mindless sitcoms; like showing up as a delivery boy. _Or the plot of bad porn._

He looked up at the waitress with the kind, if tired, eyes brought him his order. He blushed at the direction his thoughts had just taken, even though she could have no idea what he had been thinking.

“Anything else I can get you?”

“Oh, uh, no thanks,” he said dumbly, trying to tamp down is internal embarrassment.

“I’ll be around if you need me.” He nodded, but she was already off.

“Thank- you,” he added belatedly. He focused his eyes on his plate and took a fry. _Damn_ , he hadn’t realized how hungry he’d been. He began to dig in with single-minded gusto. He was near the end of his basket of fries and was trying to decide if he should order a second when he saw a small group enter out of his peripheral vision. He looked up curiously and nearly dropped the last few bites of his burger, because there was the object of his thoughts since he’d returned from the dead.

His back was to Barry, which he assumed was for the same reason Barry had unconsciously chosen this side of the table, to have a clear view of the door. The male he was with sat beside him and an attractive blonde girl in glasses was facing Barry. They seemed to be in an intense discussion that seemed to abruptly halt when Barry’s waitress approached them with a wide smile on her face.

Immediately Barry’s eyes snapped back to Oliver, or rather, the back of his head. He was here and his mind was skipping on _Oh Fuck- oh fuck- oh fuck_ and he couldn’t seem to stop it.

The waitress walked away and as soon as she did the blonde woman said something urgently to the men across from her. Damn, he wished he could hear them.

“Still doing okay?” he nearly jumped out of his skin as the waitress appeared at his elbow. Oliver would be disappointed at his lack of attention to his surroundings.

“Oh, yeah, thanks.” She smiled at him before moving on. Barry’s eyes snapped back to Oliver’s table, but found him gone. The other two were talking but a quick glance around the room and he didn’t see him anywhere.

He saw him coming out of a small hallway that he assumed contained the restrooms. Their eyes locked. The blonde’s eyes widened slightly, so slightly you wouldn’t see it unless you knew what to look for. For his own part, Barry felt as if there air was stuck in his windpipe and he started coughing violently. By the time he had cleared his throat and he taken a few gulps of water that the waitress had brought him with a concerned look, Oliver’s group had a takeout bag and looked ready to leave.

He thanked her once he could breathe and then speak. He made a mental note to give her a large tip, not that he wouldn’t have otherwise, he always tipped as well as he could. He dashed up to Oliver before they could leave.

“Um, excuse me, are you Oliver Queen?” it was the first words that jumped out of this mouth.

“Yes,” he answered, quirking an amused eyebrow at Barry as if asking where the hell he thought he was going with this. Barry wished he knew, too.

“Um… I… I work for Central City Picture News and I was just wondering if I might be able to talk with you to see how you’re- um- adjusting.” His companions exchanged significant glances.

“Where are you staying, I’ll have my people give you a call to set something up,” he said in a blasé voice, making it seem as if he had no intention of following through on his ridiculous request.

“At the uh Hotel Star a block from here on the corner of Elm and 115th St.”

“Great, and you’re name?” Barry panicked for a second. He was acting like they didn’t know each other. Was this for this friends’ benefit? Was he supposed to say his real name or not?

“Uh- Joe, Joe West.” Oliver gave his fake smile, but there was real amusement in his eyes before he turned to walk out.

“I’ll be in touch, Beau,” he threw over his shoulder as he walked out. The dark man followed after him without a second glance at Barry. The blonde woman looked back at him, mouthed ‘sorry’ as she followed her male companions out. Barry slumped a bit at their exit. He walked back to his hotel in a bit of a daze and routinely readied himself for bed. Of course, due to his earlier nap, he was not tired in the least.

He lay in bed staring at the ceiling. Would Oliver come by the hotel? He had hoped that’s why he had asked for the hotel he was staying in. Did his friends not know? Barry had kept everything that had happened on the island from his family. He couldn’t let them get hurt because of him. He assumed Oliver would do the same. Of course, he had been there for five years! What had happened to him? Barry had thought… he’d thought the worst.

He heard a tapping sound. He stilled and held his breath. There was another tapping sound coming from the window. He felt adrenaline pound in his ears as he approached the window. He pulled back the curtains and there was a dark shape perched on the tiny balcony that was attached to his window. The form seemed familiar. The Hood- Oliver! He immediately unlatched the window and opened it so he could climb in.

“Oliver-“ Barry didn’t really know how he was going to finish that sentence, but luckily he didn’t have to know because Oliver had covered Barry’s mouth with his own. It was as if nothing had ever changed; the hood, the smell of him, the taste of him. For the first time since the island he felt he was where he was meant to be. Everything made sense when it was just the two of them. They pulled back for air.

“I’d-“ gasped Barry, unable to help himself- “I’d thought you were- _dead,”_ his voice broke on the last word. Oliver answered by fiercely kissing him again. He pulled Barry to him so there was no space in between and Barry felt how very _alive_ he was, how alive they both were. And wouldn’t it be a shame to waste that?

“Talk later?” He asked after pulling back and he pulled off his shirt.

“Talk later.” Oliver agreed, eyeing the man in front of him appreciatively.

“ _God_ , I’ve missed you Barry,” Oliver ground out and pulled Barry back to him, so their bodies collided with a bruising force.

“ _Fuck,”_ Barry yelped as Oliver bit his sensitive neck and worked his way down Barry’s chest nipping and licking a jagged and meandering trail down his torso. Barry failed to notice Oliver undoing the fly on his jeans until his hand pulled him out. “Fuck!” He ground out again.

Oliver reacquainted himself with every inch of the brunet he had missed ever since he left the island. And Barry returned the favour, using every single bit of himself to let Oliver know how much he too had been missed.

It was a fear short hours until dawn when they could be found laying curled around one another. Both were afraid the other was a dream and if they let go, they would wake up. Barry had dozed off first. Oliver watched his eyelids flutter a bit as he settled into sleep.

Oliver finally felt an ache in his ease as he began to think this might in fact be reality and Barry was _here_ with him. He was going to everything in his power to not let Barry out of his life again. He had done it last time for his protection. This time Oliver would be his protection against anything that threatened those he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> If someone else has done the whole Barry was on the island thing than forgive me for the lack of original thought. If not than ha! I had original(ish) thought! 
> 
> Only two more days, kids! I can’t believe it’s almost finished already! Two more prompts, so why wait? Got some Olivarry to contribute? Please join in the fun! (If anyone is an example of not needing a plan for this week, it’s me so you can do better than me, believe me!)


End file.
